SoKiss Me
by Jewel Flower
Summary: Hikaru smelled something nice but was it really his brother that could be smelling that good. Summary more seductive than actual story. HixKa. Oneshot. please R&R Rated T for Shounen-ai


**So …?Kiss Me!**

**A/N- this is my first ever fanfic please go easy on me :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own ouran high school host club  
**

Kaoru loved to wear scents and perfumes, for some reason, it made it feel different. Kaoru also loved to make people confused, especially if it was his twin brother. He would always say and do things that made Hikaru mad, but when he as confronted about it, he would pretend as if he had no idea as to what Hikaru was talking about.

One particular instance was when Kaoru put on a newly acquired scent that his mother had obtained as a freebee on one of her fashion conventions, the scent was of the 'So…?' range and Kaoru had worn many others in that particular range already, ones like 'So…?Inspired', 'So…?What', 'So…?Desirable' and even just plain old 'So…?'. On this particular day Hikaru had wandered into their room looking for his game-boy when he noticed a pleasant smell.

"Hey Kaoru," he called when he could not decipher the scent on his own.

"Yes, Hikaru?" Kaoru replied slowly strolling through the door. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru scrunched up his face in confusion and looked at Kaoru with a mystified expression. "Do you know what that smell is?"

Kaoru sniffed the air a few times and finally answered "Well sure, it's that new scent mom got for me," He replied, happily swinging his arm in the process, "smells good huh?"

As much as Hikaru hated to admit it, the scent Kaoru was wearing did smell absolutely gorgeous, even if it was being worn by his twin brother. "Wow, it really does smell nice. What's it called?"

Kaoru looked around for the bottle but couldn't spot it anywhere, "I dunno" he said with a fleeting shrug, "So kiss me?" He turned to look back at his brother with a bewildered expression.

Hikaru, completely misunderstanding the question in Kaoru's voice, slowly strode over to his brother looking slightly worried "What did you just say?" he said still slowly pacing forwards.

"So kiss me" Kaoru looked slightly confused as to why his brother was acting that way to the name of the scent, not realising that Hikaru had taken what he had said literally. "What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Hikaru finally reached his brother and gently lifted his head with his thumb and index finger gripping Kaoru's chin. "Nothing," he said with a slight smile on his lips, "I just never thought you would ask me that." And before Kaoru could say another word, Hikaru had leaned in and gently placed his lips to his twin's in a tender kiss.

Kaoru's eyes widened drastically as the shock of what Hikaru was doing hit him like a tonne of bricks, but he didn't push him away. Although his brother's actions had surprised him, he refrained from ending the kiss and he gradually warmed to the feeling of the identical pair of lips against his own, letting his eyes flutter close. They stayed like that for a while, their lips meshing like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle, until finally Hikaru broke the kiss.

He stared wide-eyed at his twin expecting some sort of a response, but Kaoru just sat there gazing at nothing. Finally Kaoru seemed to snap out of his reverie, "um Hikaru, why did you just kiss me?" he said not meeting his brother's eyes.

Hikaru was taken aback "b-but you… you just asked me to…right?" Hikaru's breathing stopped as he realised the terrible mistake he may have just made. "you said 'so kiss me'; you wanted me to kiss you."

_Knock, knock _

"Yes" Hikaru called, rather shaken.

A maid timidly opened the door, "Kaoru-sama, your mother was expecting you to come back downstairs." She stated shyly.

"Ok, tell her I will be down in a minute." Kaoru replied, the maid then quietly left.

"Hikaru, 'So…?kiss me' is the name of the scent, I remembered right after I said I didn't know what it was called. I wasn't asking you to do anything. But hey, I don't mind that you kissed me, I mean, whatever rocks your boat right? " Kaoru replied, giving his brother a sweet smile and briskly leaving the room.

"Wha-what? WHAT!! KAORU, COME BACK HERE!! YOU KNOW I THOUGHT YOU MEANT SOMETHING ELSE!!" Hikaru roared fuming, running after his brother with a bright red blush on his face.

**A/N- So how was it? Please review and give me feedback, if criticism is needed, then so be it but nothing too harsh ya'hear? i know this was short so i'll try getting another up real soon **

**until next time....**


End file.
